


More than friends

by cupofsunshine, Hahayeahanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Language, Fukuroudani, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Piercings, Texting, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofsunshine/pseuds/cupofsunshine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hahayeahanime/pseuds/Hahayeahanime
Summary: It's Kuroo's last year of high school and things have changed, many things.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Flashback's

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it may not be that good, and if you decide to read thanks!

Volleyball… to think I would ever play such a sport, and yet here I am. The names Tetsurō Kuroo, I’m the captain of the Nekoma volleyball club. I had always been good at volleyball but never fully enjoyed it, that was until my very first summer training camp.  
To be fully honest with you I was scared to death! Hundreds of amazing players, all in the same room. I could hardly move until I heard…“ Over here, I got it!” He came soaring through the air only to hit a spike that would surely cause injury... “Would you not drop your jaw, that's just Bokuto.” Bokuto? Just hearing that name coming from Yaku’s mouth was all I needed to know. “Are you getting ready or what? We play them next you know!” “Oh right sorry Yaku.” My face had gone bright red knowing full well that I hadn’t been focusing on what was to come. “Don’t worry about Yaku, he just wants to prove himself to coach.” Nobuyuki Kai reassured me to help me get my head in the game. Points were almost neck and neck until it came to a match point for Fukurōdani academy. It was a chance ball and Bokuto was preparing to be given a set to spike. Not so fast I thought, I jumped as high as I could to try and just get a one-touch, and next thing I knew… Wham! The spike had hit me right in the face. Everyone froze as I flopped onto the ground as well the ball had fallen giving us a point. “Are you okay Kuroo?” “Is he gonna be alright?” “That looks like it hurts.” “What should we do?” “Nice going Bokuto!” I tried to stand up not wanting people to think that I was weak. I immediately regretted doing so as I felt like I was about to hurl. “Why doesn’t Bokuto help him to the nurse’s office? He was the one to knock him out after all!” A voice had chuckled from in the crowd that was swarming me. The coaches glanced back and forth and eventually came to an agreement. I could barely move so it felt as if Bokuto was carrying me all the way there. “Hey, Kuroo right? Are you okay, I um I can’t believe you went to block that.” He was clearly trying to make me feel better about what had happened. I smiled at him and said. “That was the best thing EVER!” He had turned to a complete state of shock. By that time we had made it to the office, and I went in telling Bokuto to wait outside. Less than fifteen minutes later and I was back out. “Hey! So um look I’m… I’m really sorry for hitting you in the face and I get if you don’t want to ever talk to me and that's fine, but I hope that you will maybe forgive me and-``''you don’t have to apologize Bokuto, as I said earlier it was awesome.” We looked at each other and started to laugh, and from that point on we were inseparable since.


	2. Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now in the present time at the summer training camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like chapter two <3  
> Italics are texts

“Bokuto! Will you please stop being such an idiot and focus for once in your life.” It was late and a couple of us were practicing after training. To think that I met Bokuto three years ago now… “Well, sorry Mr.Rooster Head! Sorry, I’m not perfect like you.” Bokuto chuckled. “Watch it Airhead! Or else you might get your spike rebounded into your face by your boyfriend over there.” Bokuto stopped what he was doing, looked at me with his beady owl eyes, and lunged right at me… Only to tumble into the wall. “You know, you really should use that energy more for your attacks.” I snickered in his face “Awe shut it!” It didn’t take long for us to eventually get into a heated argument full of laughter and name-calling. I know we may seem mature, but we all have our moments. “Um, guys it’s time to pack up and hit the showers.” Akaashi said, trying to cover up his laughter. After we packed up Bokuto and Akaashi walked out together, holding hands. “Damn... I wish, I wish l had that sometimes you know Kenma?” Kenma looked up from his console and shrugged at me, he was never one to really talk, he was like that ever since elementary school. “I guess. If that is what you want.” Kenma said as he finished closing the storage room doors. We walked out of the gymnasium closing it for the night. We ended up walking close together as the walkways were narrow. “So um what game you got on there now huh?” I leaned over to try and get a peak only to see the screen be swiped out of my peripherals. “It’s called Animal crossing. It’s fun I guess.” Kenma hesitated to say how he felt about the game. “Mind if I try then? Pudding head.” Calling him that nickname always seemed to bring a smile to his face whenever I said it. “I guess so.” Kenma smiled slightly more than usual, we had a nice talk all the way to the house as he explained what I needed to do in this game. By that time it was getting late and everyone was heading to bed. I had just finished showering and my body felt like giving out but before I fell asleep I decided to text a friend. Hey!

_Are you coming to the training camp tomorrow?_

It didn’t take long for him to respond.

_Yes…_


	3. Morning Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks are something that happens every training camp and Kuroo ends being the unlucky one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are texts

Morning had arrived and it seemed that people were still sound asleep. Well, everyone except for Kenma who was playing video games again, and of course, why doesn’t it surprise me but Bokuto was awake as well, just staring at… Me? With his creepy owl eyes, a smirk on his face staring me down watching my every move. “The fuck is he doing?” It was too late until I realized I said that out loud. “Oh? Good morning Kuroo! How was your sleep?” Something was definitely up and there was no denying it, he was definitely holding a laugh or something in. “Alright, what's the big deal here owl?” That ass didn’t say anything, he just sat there and smiled. “Bokuto just lay off of him, it’s not worth it,” Akaashi stated as he slipped by fluffing that airhead’s hair even more than it already was. I let out a sigh of relief believing that Bokuto was trying to just get me paranoid and throw me off my game, and boy was I wrong! “He’ll realize soon enough.” Akaashi said, walking past me with a smirk on his face.   
I jumped out of my bed and grabbed Bokuto’s shirt, “Okay buddy what the hell did you do!” I didn’t yell but I spoke loud enough to get my point across. “Why don’t you check your bag?” By this time most people were up and heading to the kitchen to grab a bite. I looked over at my bag to see that my clothes had disappeared and were nowhere to be seen. I knew exactly where those bastards hid them. Letting go of Bokuto I rushed to the gymnasium as Akaashi and I were the only ones who had the key so that meant that was where they were… Scattered across the gym floor? No, they put them in the bottom of the volleyball basket meaning I had to take out every ball in order to get my clothes back. I heard snickering from behind me and turned to see of course none other than Bokuto and Akaashi almost rolling on the floor dying… Thunk! I threw a volleyball right at Bokuto. “You are such a jerk sometimes, you know that right?”  
I quickly changed and went to the kitchen to eat before warming up. “Hey Kuroo, who was it that you were messaging last night?” Bokuto questioned more wide-eyed than ever. “Oh, that was no one really just a fri-” I cut myself off as I saw him walk through the entrance door, he looked around then continued to glance down at his phone. “Hey Kuroo, Kuroo, hey asshole!” I looked back and saw Bokuto in my face. “Would you just fuck off already! Jeez.”


	4. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice games and training start again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, just needed a short break
> 
> As always text are in italics

The practice matches had come around and everyone was working there but’s off. However, it was hard to keep focused on the task at hand as I couldn’t take my eyes off Karasuno and the number of times that they had to do laps of flying receives. “Kuroo you’re the captain of the team can you please just pay attention?” Yaku was clearly on edge this match as we had just started to play Fukurōdani, everything felt way too similar like deja vu or something. Once again points were super close however we were in the lead this time. “Chance ball!” Now was my time, I jumped and spiked that volleyball as hard as I could leaving a sting on my palm. I looked up, we won…”Holy shit we won!” I looked over to him to see his reaction, he let out a sigh of relief almost. “Look who’s finally getting better at receiving my spikes, too bad it’s pretty funny seeing you use your face to get points!” Bokuto snickered from behind me. “ I can’t even be mad at you, come here you.” I grabbed Bokuto and ruffled up his hair till you could barely see the original style that it was.   
After a couple hours of matches, it was time to head out. Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, and I went to another gymnasium to practice a little. 

Hey, are you gonna join our practice tonight?

Just like before it didn’t take long.

I dunno, probably not. 

“Dammit, every time” I scuffed under my breath. Bokuto just looked at me and smiled. Not long after I heard, “Hey Kuroo can we practice with you guys?” It was Hinata, Lev, and him. “Uh y..ye-” “Of course you can Hinata! We can always use a couple more players!” Bokuto flashed a huge smile as Akaashi nodded in agreement. I looked over and locked eyes with him, #11, immediately we looked away. We worked on a lot of receiving and some spiking as well which couldn’t be stopped as Bokuto would not back down.  
We packed up everything after, but I rushed to get my stuff done asking Akaashi if he could lock up the gym this time. He agreed and I left walking only a few feet away from the entrance, just enough to hear. “Hey, Hinata I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that done Tsukki walked out of the building looking down at his phone, until he had reached me. “I don’t even get why you wanted to walk with me but whatever.” We walked for a while just talking about random stuff. “So why did you decide to come and practice tonight four eyes? He looked away from me clearly trying to hide his bright red face. “I didn’t want to… Hinata dragged me in.” He was getting irritated which was super cute. We kept walking until we got to the hill behind the school, and just sat there looking at each other. Was I really falling for this guy I thought to myself? No there’s no way I’d fall for someone like him, right? “Kuroo?” Tsukki glanced towards his feet, not making eye contact with me at this point. “Yeah, what’s up?” He took off his glasses wiping them down.


	5. Sparks fly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo tells Tsukki how he feels about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter today <3

As he delicately placed his glasses on his cute face, he looked at me and asked, “Do you have feelings for me.” He hesitated to ask. I whispered. “What if I have for...months now?” Tsukki looked at me, his face redder than before. I felt him lean against me hesitantly. “I...I like you too!” He spurted out, clearly, it was something he found hard to say. I pulled Tsukki in closer, giving him a peck on his cheek. “So…does anyone know you like guys?” I asked trying to not make the moment feel less awkward. “Only one person really,” Tsukki said as he fixed his glasses. “Oh is it Tadashi?” I felt him move even closer, his head now on my shoulder. “No only Hinata knows at this point.” How did Hinata know? Did I miss something? Not much later Tsukki was falling asleep on me, so I helped him up and started to walk him to the house. All I could think about was how I had somehow fallen for this cute nerd, my head started to cloud with thoughts of us together. Eventually, I got him back and he thanked me looking away trying to cover the fact that he was blushing. I turned around and headed to where I was sleeping for the night when all of a sudden. “So you and Tsukki, huh?” I whipped around to see Kenma getting a drink from the vending machine. “Jesus, Kenma can you not scare me like that!” Kenma smirked at me fully knowing he caught me off guard. “So do you actually like him? Or are you just toying with his feelings?” It was hard to see what face Kenma was making towards me in fact more so than usual. “What? Why would I want to toy with Tsukki’s feelings, that would be really rude.” I looked away from him to try and make it so I didn't have to answer that question. “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you completely skipped my question,” And with that Kenma turned back and headed to bed. I followed him slugging myself in, I practically dropped onto my bed looking at the ceiling. “So this is what it's like to be in love.” I whispered under my breath and with that, I fell asleep with not a care in the world


	6. No Lev...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's late and Lev gets into some mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a more funny chapter ig so let me know in the comments if that's what you guys want <3

Ding ding

Hey Kuroo are you coming to warm up with the rest of us?

It was Kenma, had I slept in? No surely not!

Did I sleep in or sumthing?

I stared down at the bright light coming from my phone screen

No coach just wants us to get in an even earlier warm up cause with the last days coming up n he doesn't want us to lose.

I chuckled after reading Kenma’s message, an earlier practice huh this was a classic one of coaches moves.

Istg, ok fine tell coach ill be there in 3.

I ran out of the room throwing on a clean shirt running into the halls trying to get there as quickly as I could, when out of nowhere someone stepped in front of me. Shit, I can’t deal with this kind of stuff right now. But before I could realize I ran into this tall figure, only to see a pair of glasses drop to the floor. I picked them up and handed them to who else but, Tsukki. As I handed him his glasses I started to walk to the gym, and that’s when I felt it, Tsukki kissing my check quickly and calling out to me. “Watch where you are going next time.” I ran as fast as I could to get to the warm-up before getting in any more trouble.  
“Oh look who finally showed up!” I could see the frustration in his eyes glaring at me. “Sorry coach I-'' I looked over at Kenma who was trying not to laugh, “It won't happen again!” Coach released a sigh as I ran over to warm up with the rest of my teammates. 

Warm up went by pretty fast and before we knew it we were already playing more practice games one right after the next. “Lev I swear! If you don't hit the next set I'm gonna roundhouse your ass!” You could hear Yaku screaming from across the gym. “I'm trying jeez lay off me will ya!”  
The bickering between Lev and Yaku had become pretty normal at this point, it would have turned into a full on brawl if not for Kenma. “Come on Lev, just use your energy to focus on the game instead ok.” Seeing Lev squawk back at Yaku made it nearly impossible to not laugh at least the tiniest bit.  
“Alright everyone go and grab a quick bite and stay warm,” With that said everyone ran outside for the lunch break, a time where we could all just hang out.

Ding ding

I looked down at my phone as my teammates talked about our past practice games today.

Hey…  
I would come and eat with you but…  
I think Suga might be catching on.

I snickered, of course, Suga was on to Tsukki! He was now somehow super close to Hinata and was hanging out with me for the last night or two. “You good Kuroo?” I looked up to see Kenma in my face and my teammates all staring at me now. “Oh yeah I'm fine.”

Don't worry about it <3  
Besides…  
You should be more worried about my team wiping the floor with you guys>:)

I looked up to see Tsukki get up and leave with Tadashi not too far behind him. God he was such a dork, a cute one though. I set my phone down and started to talk game plans with Nekoma for the rest of the break.

“Hey! Has anyone seen Lev?” Kenmas face turned white. “I think I saw him go the trees back there.” Yaku grumbled. “Shit! Kuroo lets go. Now!” Kenma raced to a set of trees behind the gym, I stayed close enough behind him. I looked up to see our team's tallest player in a tree a fuckin tree. “Lev! Get down right now or else!” Kenma demanded the tall boy in the tree. “No, you can't make me!” Lev laughed “I have the high ground!” Kenma turned around to have his back face Lev. “Fine then I guess there won't be anymore Animal crossing.” Kenma sighed. Suddenly a tree branch came flying down near Kenma. “You can't do anything! I the ultimate lanky boi demands so!” How does Kenma put up with this? “No Lev…” I spurted, shit now I actually had to help. “Lev you have to come down from the tree, the break is almost over and we need you.” God, I hated hearing those words come out of my mouth so much. It fell silent, there was no word from either Kenma or Lev. “Lev! I swear to god if you don't come down here right now… I’m telling the coach about how you really feel about him!” A second later Lev squawked at Kenma. “No don't you dare!” And with that Lev jumped out of the tree, finally, we could head back to the gym.


	7. The Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Hinata And Tsukki get into some stuff during a late practice with their friends.

The day had come to an end with almost everyone dead on the floor, coaches were laughing and discussing playing styles. “Okay, good work today. Feel free to practice in the other gyms and make sure you eat enough food.” Karasuno's coach cheered. “Yes sir!” the gymnasium echoed with voices. It didn't take long and people were already in groups leaving. “Hey, Kuroo. Are you wanting to practice again tonight?” I turned to see Akaashi, Bokuto, Kenma, Lev, Hinata, and Tsukki. “Oh yeah… um s-sure!” And with that, we all headed towards the other gyms. Hinata started to squawk about how he was getting frustrated with always getting a set when Lev was in front of him, Lev just laughed. “Oh shut it you beanstalk! Not everyone has the privilege of being that tall!” “Haha, I know that! But mayhaps it's the fact that you're too short!” Lev snickered back. Seeing everyone happy made me feel great.  
“Hey, Kenma wanna hit some sets for me please?” Lev begged Yaku was standing outside the gym's door frame. “Shouldn't you be practicing receives with Yaku though?” Kenma grumbled. “Well yes but...I don't want to, he's being mean about it.” Lev pouted Kenma shoved Lev out of the gymnasium while Lev squawked at Kenma and Yaku. With all the commotion I didn't realize that Hinata and Tsukki had walked up behind me. “Rooster head wanna go hang out on the roof with me and Tsukki?” Hinata was jumping up and down. “Sure why not!” we turned to head for the door as Hinata called out to Bokuto “Hey Bokuto-senpai! Kuroo, Tsukki, and I are gonna take a short break outside.” Bokuto cranked his neck like an owl. “Sure thing just don't get into any trouble my number one pupil!” And with that, the three of us were on our way to the back of the gym. “Shhhhhh don't let Akaashi and Bokuto hear us,” Hinata whispered as if it were that important. “Hinata stop being such a boke, they can't hear anything from outside of the gym it's practically soundproof,” Tsukki grumbled.   
It wasn't long until we were up on the roof laughing about jack shit. “Hang on guys, I just remembered I brought something!” Hinata had a grin spread ear to ear, only to hold in front of us… Weed!?!? “Hinata you can't bring shit like that here!” Tsukki protested. “Relax Tsukki it's not gonna hurt anyone” And with that, he passed one to me and started one for himself. “You aren't gonna actually smoke that, right?” Tsukki questioned me. “I’ll be fine don’t worry.” I chuckled. After some time it looked like Hinata had fallen asleep and it was just me and Tsukki. “God that stinks you know, it smells terrible,” Tsukki complained. “Okay, would you at least try it?” Tsukki rolled his eyes and took it from me and went to hit what was left of the joint. But then, he smooshed it into a tray thing Hinata had brought. “Your high and you know it, Kuroo.” Tsukki sighed. The sun was setting and was just the two of us, I pulled Tsukki closer towards me. “What are you doing Kuroo, please stop being stupid.” His face was bright red, and with that, I pulled the tallboy closer to me kissing him the process. “Kuroo…I...I…” Tsukki was lost for words, but instead of protesting he just fell onto me embracing another kiss, almost losing our footing. “Kuroo! Tsukki?” We turned to see a wide-eyed Bokuto and a concerned looking Akaashi. “Oh… u-um hi, Akaashi-san.” Tsukki mumbled. “You three have been gone for forty-five minutes and didn't think that we wouldn't realize!” Tsukki’s face was bright red. Hinata had woken up now and was being helped down from the roof by Akaashi, and Tsukki was starting to head to the ladder as well. But I grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him in for one more kiss, Tsukki held me tightly.


	8. Dumb boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the aftermath of Hinata and Kuroo getting high, Tsukki now has to put up with the two of them as well as Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of the next few chapters are going to be in Tsukkis POV. Because I felt like switching it up :)

After I got down the ladder I relentlessly watched as the dumb boy who had inhaled weed nearly toppled off of the ladder. “Bokuto can you please bring Hinata and Kuroo back into the gymnasium, and please make sure they don't get into any trouble.” Akaashi gave him a peck on the cheek. With that Akaashi and I headed to the nearest vending machines.

“So do you want to talk about that?” Akaashi chuckled quietly. “What do you mean, Akaashi-san?” I looked down at my feet to not make eye contact with the boy. “Do you really think that we didn't see you two love birds?” He whispered as if to make sure only I could hear. I scratched the back of my head as Akaashi pressed the buttons for a bag of chips. “Oh, that wasn't anything…Kuroo was just high.” My face had gone red at that point. “You know I won't tell anyone right? You can trust me Tsukki-san.” Akaashi smiled as he handed me some of the snacks from the vending machines. “I guess there may be something…” Thinking about it made my stomach flip. “Well I’m not trying to pressure you or anything, but you should just go for it.” Hearing those words from Akaashi made me want to laugh but I just nodded my head as we entered the gym once again. I looked over to see Hinata chasing Bokuto around laughing while Bokuto looked as though he was actually scared for his life, On the other hand, Kuroo was sitting against a wall staring at the ceiling with that stupid looking cute face… I walked over to him and handed him a bottle of water alongside a bag of chips. He smiled at me all awkwardly and I found myself blushing. I felt so incompetent, however, I sat next to Kuroo and asked how he was doing. “Well...H-Hinata… as fen..hasing Bo-kut-o...an… I sat here, waiting...for, y-you.” His smile made my face turn red again. I ruffled his hair with my fingers as Kuroo scooted closer to me. “Y..you k-know Tsukki, I love you.” Kuroo muffled as he ate some chips. “I… I l-love you too Kuroo…” and with that, I could feel his lips press onto mine, god this was so embarrassing. “What was that for Kuroo?” I whispered. “I dunno I just felt like it, I guess.” I looked over to see Kuroo finish the water bottle I had given him. He moved closer to me, the Nekoma boy stared at me. I couldn't help but look away and with that once again he had closed the gap between the two of us. I put my hand on his face as he pulled me closer. “Get a room you two jeez… hey speaking of which Akaashi why don't you do that with me, I am your boyfriend.” We both looked over to see Akaashi smack the back of Bokuto's head while Bokuto's face turned bright red. “Hey, why am I still single? Oh, wait I’m not!” Everyone looked over to see Hinata still super high as he sat on the floor trying not to fall asleep. “Excuse me! What did my star pupil just say, Imma bout to throw some hands right now! Hinata, who is this person you speak of!” After Bokuto finished his stupid comment everyone saw that once again Hinata had passed out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata had finally woken up and by that time we were already getting ready to lock up. “Tsukki-san do you mind getting Kuroo back to his room?” Akaashi jested to the raven-haired boy who was leaning on the door frame. “Um sure, but what about Hinata he’s still pretty high is he not?” Hinata clung onto Bokuto as if his life depended on it’ “I think me and Bokuto got it from here.” Akaashi chuckled as we all headed outside. 

We waved goodbye to each other and headed in our own directions. I intertwined my hand into Kuroo’s so he had somewhat of a way to balance, he squeezed my hand tightly, smiling awkwardly. “So are you gonna listen to me next time?” I smirked, “I dunno mayhaps…” Kuroo sighed trying to hide his face.

It was getting fairly late at that point and tomorrow was our second last day at the camp. “I don't wanna get to bed Kei…” That was the first time he used my first name, perhaps it was due to the fact that he was still somewhat high. I chuckled and gave him a kiss on his cheek, he looked at me and smiled… god why was he so lovable?

We had finally gotten to where Kuroo was sleeping, Kenma was waiting near the door waiting for me to hand him over. He smiled at me as he ushered Kuroo inside, I smiled back. I looked over at the clock to see the time, it was almost midnight! Had we seriously taken that long? I ran back to my team's room trying not to get caught, trying to hold back a smile at the thought of Kuroo. 

As I entered I saw once again that Hinata had passed out with no effort, thinking I was in the clear. I let out a sigh of relief only to hear someone clear their throat, I could feel them staring at me now. I turned to see Suga-san clearly flustered at the fact that I had just gotten back. “I would chew you if everyone wasn’t asleep, he whispered, and with that, I headed to bed to try and clear my mind for tomorrow.


	9. Concerned Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga soon learns about a side of Tsukishima he had never seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Tsukishimas pov

I woke up to the sound of Hinata-san and Nishinoya-san bouncing off the walls laughing and screaming. “I can’t believe how much energy they have huh Tsukki?” Yamaguchi smiles at me. “Whatever as long as we do better than yesterday I have no complaints.” I could feel the pressure of someone staring me down. I looked around to see that Suga-san was glaring at me through his eyes as he plastered a fake smile on his face. I sighed putting my glasses on and grabbing my shirt. “Hey, Tsukishima-san can I have a word with you outside please?” I looked up to see Sugawara with one of the fakest smiles I had seen him use. “Yeah sure Suga-san…” His eyes sharpened “Great! Come with me then.”

We walked out into the hall and Suga dropped the act he presented to the rest of the team. Letting out a sigh he asked, “ Why did I see Hinata-san come into our room last night with the help of Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san,” he paused “Better yet why did you get back so late? There is no way in the entire world that you were practicing the whole time.” His face went from annoyed to concerned. As he did a raven-haired boy walked right past us a smirk spreading across his face.

“Oh no do not tell me…” I looked back to Suga-san with his hand covering his mouth. “I was worried this would happen.” Sugawara looked back at me. “Do you like Kuroo-san?” I panicked “What no that would be ridiculous! Me liking the obnoxious captain from Nekoma? That’s impossible.” Though I knew it was true. Sugawara gave a shrug and chuckled, “I don’t mind it honestly, however, you better not let it become a distraction from the games.” And with that Suga-san walked back inside.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

We began to practice and I put my feelings aside fully knowing that we were about to play our match today against fukurodani, if we lost Bokuto-san would not let us hear the end of it. “Get ready to lose Karasuno!” Bokuto called out as Akaashi hit him on the back of the head.

We played for quite a while with fukurodani in the lead until Hinata and Kageyama used their quick attack giving us a huge lead. We ended up winning both sets just barely and got to witness Bokuto-san go full-on emo mode.

We played a couple more matches before lunch came around and everyone acted as if they were animals. Today’s lunch was different however the groups were completely different, Kenma was sitting in Lev's lap as he played on his switch, Lev watching very closely. Bokuto and Akaashi were holding hands, Hinata was sitting beside the two groups texting on his phone, and based on his face I could only assume it was his “boyfriend”. Finally, there was myself and Kuroo, he was laying against my legs no matter how much I persisted. We all laughed and talked about random things in half-assed sentences. All of a sudden Suga-san walked over with Daichi-senpai flustered. “Mind if we sit with you guys?” Suga-san cheered, and before anyone could really think “Sure you can Suga-san!” Bokuto and Hinata cheered, offering the two boys a place to sit.

The rest of the day went on as normal, with plenty of practice games and training. By the end, everyone was once again tired and heading out to do whatever they desired. For it is the last night of the training camp the group of us headed to the gym that we had used the night before laughing and jumping around.


	10. Flying volleyballs and cookout drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the last day of the summer training camp and some stuff goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brie_Hergenhein's story things can be deceiving. Is referenced in this story, so read both of the stories<3

The last day of the training camp had finally come, I woke with a massive headache remembering what had taken place the night before.

Hinata was working hard on spikes with Kenma, Lev, and Bokuto. “Lev, you need to use your legs more, you're super tall so use that to your advantage,” Hinata called out, I had been taking a break from blocking Bokuto's spikes, when out of nowhere. “Tsukki look out!” But it was too late. I turned and saw a volleyball heading straight for me. Wham! After that, I don't remember much, just a bunch of squawking and cursing. “Shit, what do we do?” “That was quite the spike, Lev…” I couldn't tell who was speaking, and soon I couldn't hear anything. It was black all around me, I couldn't open my eyes.

I looked around the room to see that I was in the nurse's office, with Kuroo sitting next to me. “Tsukki! You're finally awake.” Kuroo hugged me tightly. “Kuroo did you get any sleep? You look awfully tired.” Kuroo looked away from me. “No… not really, I was far too worried about you. You took a pretty hard hit last night.” Kuroos cheeks went pink. “Thank you for being so concerned.” I gave Kuroo a kiss on his forehead pushing his hair away. “We should probably head to warm up, that is if you are okay to stand up,” Kuroo said with a smile tugging at his lips. “You jerk” I punched Kuroo in the arm. “Yes I am perfectly fine, now let's go before we are late.”

___________________________________________________________________________

As we stepped foot into the gymnasium a frantic Lev ran up to me apologizing, “Tsukishima-san I’m so sorry, are you okay I didn't mean to hit you.” The other players snickered at Lev’s awkward attempt of an apology. “It’s fine I don't need an apology from a peasant such as yourself.” I looked back to see Hinata rolling on the floor, Kuroo hunched over, Bokuto laughing uncontrollably, and Kenma and Akaashi were covering their mouths. Lev stood up staring me in the eyes, his eyes going crazy. I placed my hand on his shoulder and chuckled. “You might want to warm up Lev, though you are tall that doesn't really make up for your abilities.” My friends were laughing even harder now, and even Lev was laughing too.

“Damn Tsukki dude! I didn't know you even had that in you.” Bokuto said barely even able to stop laughing. “Yep, that's our Tsukki! The salt of Karasuno!” Hinata chuckled. Everyone was trying to now contain their laughter as training was about to start. Everyone headed to our respective teams and got ready to play the first practice matches.

______________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was tired however it was our team's fourth time running through the forest. I could feel my legs starting to give out on me, but I kept pushing, I wasn't going to be the last person no matter what. By the time our team had finally made it back, it was time for lunch, everyone was pumped, it was our last day so the coaches had prepared a barbecue for all the players. “Yes! Let’s go! This is awesome!” Tanaka called out running with Nishinoya and Yamamoto.

Everyone was laughing, eating and chatting, the three weirdos threatened everyone and anything that looked in Kikyo’s direction, “God don't they have anything better to do.” I scoffed, Kenma looked up from his game after I made my comment. “You're not wrong it has gotten fairly annoying. Personally I would ha-” “Kenma why aren't you eating I swear to god I will take away your stupid switch!” Kuroo called out towards us. I chuckled as the raven hair boy marched towards the two of us. “I don’t get how you even find That attractive. Let alone just him in general, Tsukki.” I looked over at Kenma and laughed. “Ah shut up, you and Lev are head over heels for each other, and it's pretty fucking obvious. I mean come on now you didn't think people wouldn’t hear about the tree incident now did you?” Kenma looked up at me blood red, he stood up and lifted his hand as if to slap me. Suddenly an arm reached over to grab Kenma’s wrist. “Kenma, I love you, however… if you were to lay a finger on my boyfriend. Let’s just say that wouldn't end too well.” and with that he handed him a plate and took his switch, shutting it off in the process. “Kuroo! You can't keep pulling shit like this it's annoying.” Kenma grumbled. “I’ll stop ‘pulling’ shit like this once you actually start eating.” Kuroo laughed. “Also, Daichi asked if you two wanted to eat in the group we had yesterday near the hill back there.” Kuroo pointed over to where the Karasuno captain was waving.

The five groups, including Hinata, sat on the hill chatting about the T that everyone had found out about during the training camp. “Apparently, Tendou is into Ushijima.” Suga-senpai smiled. “But I’m not fully sure about that one.” Hinata was able to confirm that as he said he had talked to him online before. “Hey, Tsukki dude got any dirt on that Tadashi guy on your team?” Bokuto asked curiously. “Bokuto don’t pressure my boyfriend with all your questions.” I blushed time and time after being called Nekoma’s captain’s boyfriend. “No it's okay Kuroo-san, I don't mind.” I ran my fingers through the boy's hair. “Unfortunately no, I don't have anything on Yamaguchi.” I smiled, Kuroo gave me a kiss on the cheek.

(Brie’s story is mentioned in this section)

“Hey, Tsukki! Terushima and I were wondering if you were still up for the weekend.” Hinata cheered, that was until he realized exactly what he had said. “Who the fuck is Terushima, Hinata?” Bokuto snapped. “Oh, will you relax Bokuto, let the boy speak.” Akaashi sighed holding Bokuto before the owl could stand up. Hinata sighed blush red. “Um, well you see Bokuto-senpai. Terushima is my um, my boyfriend…” Hinata closed his eyes, scared to be attacked. “Your fucking what?!” Bokuto looked as though he was about to faint. “Bokuto, we need to stay calm.” Akaashi chuckled. “I AM CALM!” Bokuto cried. His face however said otherwise. “Bokuto-senpai? Are you okay?” Hinata laughed, Bokuto sat back on Akaashi, breathed a heavy sigh, and calmly stated. “I will be okay once I meet the guy who is dating my Hinata-kouhai, then, and only then will I be calm.” Suga chuckled. “Same here I would also like to know who he is dating as this is the first time I had heard of this…” Everyone looked towards Hinata. “Okay sorry I’m not the perfect little angel you all pictured. For crying out loud I have tattoos and Tsukki was one of the first to find out!” Everyone went silent. “Tsukki-babe, is this true?” Kuroo asked as he lay in my lap. I looked over to Hinata, who motioned that it was okay to say yes. “Yes it is, Hinata has already told me about this,” I stated point-blank. “Ah-ha! So this is why the two of you had become so close isn't it?” Suga conspired. “Suga just lay off with these conspiracy theories.” Daichi hugged his boyfriend giving him a kiss. Out of nowhere. “Lev fuck off already, you have already had plenty of turns. You don't need another.” Kenma scoffed. “But I want one!” Lev wined. With that things became more normal, well as normal as nine gay volleyball players could be type of normal. “So, can any of you guys believe that this is the last day of training camp?” Akaashi let out with a sigh. We all looked around at each other. “Well, all good things have to eventually come to an end right?” Daichi laughed “You're Not wrong Daichi-san however…” We all looked over Kuroo. “This doesn't have to end. We can all be friends outside of volleyball, and we will often see each other when we play against each other. Will, we not?” Somehow Kuroo was once again able to lift the mood up again. “Your right Kuroo-san, that is true.” I chuckled and gave the raven-haired boy a quick kiss.

______________________________________________________________________________

“Thank you for the camp!” The training camp had finally come to an end and everyone was ready to leave. Players slowly started to flow out of the gymnasium and onto their team's buses, friends were saying goodbye and what not. Somehow I had ended up being one of the last to leave along with a couple of others. As I left I heard. “Tsukki! Come here.” I turned to see none other than Kuroo. “Kuroo what are you doing? Don't you have to leave or something.” Kuroo looked up at me “Nah Lev still has to grab some of his shit so I'm good. Anyways, I didn't call you over to be lectured or asked questions.” Kuroo smiled. “Then what was the reason? '' Before I could even finish my sentence Kuroo had grabbed my shirt and pulled me close, pressing his lips on mine. “There! That was the reason.” Kuroo gave me a kiss on the cheek and we walked to our own buses.


End file.
